Imperial Council
History Origin The Imperial Council was a ruling body that consisted of Kryptonians that managed the affairs of their homeworld of Krypton. Following the destruction of their homeworld, Brainiac 13 created a duplicate version of Krypton located within the Phantom Zone. This world was not an accurate representation of Krypton in its final days but rather a recreation of a golden age that occured thousands of years ago and was based on Jor-El's writings in his diary as they were a favourite era for him. Through a combination of B13 Technology, a Kryptonian Birthing Matrix and the Eradicator Matrix; Brainiac was able to create a duplicate version of Krypton with the intention of trapping his enemy Superman in it whereupon a program would begin that would bring about the destruction of that world along with Kal-El. Eradicator Solution Once formed, the Council was once again the ruling body of the Kryptonian civilization with both General Zod and Jor-El sitting on the body. When Jor-El came before them, he pleaded to its members that their world was doomed as it was heading on a collision course with its red sun. He suggested that in order to save their people, a number of giant Space Arks needed to be constructed in order to allow them to escape destruction. However, the members of this body dismissed his claims with General Zod proclaiming Jor-El's findings a lie. Thus, Jor-El left the Imperial Council chambers and returned to his residence at Kryptonopolis in order to find a means of circumventing this problem. It was at that point that Kal-El and his human wife Lois Lane journeyed through the Phantom Zone in order to investigate the possibility that Krypton had in fact survived. Upon arriving on the alternate Krypton, the pair aided Jor-El in saving the planet with Superman using his yellow sun enhanced abilities to alter the trajectory of the planet thus saving it from imminent annihilation. However, the act was witnessed by General Zod who showed the evidence to the Imperial Council. Both the fact that Jor-El had broken the law of the ruling body of Krypton and that his findings revealed that an "alien" was present on their planet. As these Kryptonians suffered from intense xenophobia, it was decided that they needed to be purged from their society. Thus, General Zod ordered the Eradicator Solution into effect with a Council member stating "May Rao have mercy on his Jor-El soul.". With that said, a trio of Eradicator Assassins were dispatched to Jor-El's residence in order to terminate their targets but they were destroyed by the enhanced abilities of Jor-El and Kal-El. However, this act painted the House of El as enemies of the Imperial Council with hunters being sent to eradicate these foes to Krypton's ruling body. This led to the formation of the Anti Council which was an establishment of Kryptonians that opposed the tyranny of the Imperial Council. The Council also dispatched the Hounds of Zod; the best of their hunters in order to terminate Superman and his wife. The actions of the Council were later overshadowed by the threat of Xon-Ur and his Holy Order of Rao which intended to purge all of Krypton of scientific abominations as well as technology. Weapons *Coming Soon Transportation *Coming Soon Allies *General Zod *Eradicator Assassins Enemies *House of El *Superman Family Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *Coming Soon Category:Teams